What if?
by MadoHomu
Summary: There are so many what ifs in the world. Here are a couple of scene to how the series would have ended if something else happen instead.


What if?

There are so many what ifs in the world. Here are a couple of scene to how the series would have ended if something else happen instead.

* * *

Scene 1: No one knows Mami died

"Here's a cake, enjoy." Mami placed two plates of cheese cake on the table with a small fork beside it.

"Thank you!" Madoka smiled. Sayaka rubbed her hand in glee as she started munching onto the snacks.

"Later on, I'll show you how to kill witches, babeh." Mami winked. "There's one in this area."

"Great! I can't wait for it." Madoka beamed.

A while later

"I'm sorry Mami-san. My stomach hurts." Sayaka cried.

"Same here, the cake must have expired." Madoka whimpered.

"But I made it myself! I even added cabbage and fish paste to enhance the flavor."

"I'm sorry, we can't join you in this witch hunt. Next time." Madoka and Sayaka flew away.

"Alright, I shall be independent and kill the witches!"

And the next day...

"Anyone knew where Mami is?" Sayaka said.

"I don't know, maybe she went to have a vacation. Let's have a vacation too!"

So Madoka, Sayaka went to Hawaii to dance and the walpurgis night past. Homura secretly followed them as well and Kyubey died for being squashed an old lady who took its seat. (It's invisible in other people's eyes."

* * *

Scene 2: Homura's stalking radar failed.

Kyubey and Madoka watched the magical fountain spraying water as the bright stars shine upon the dark night.

Madoka looked down at her feet, tears brimming in her eyes. "I wanna save Sayaka. She's turning mad. She turning into somebody that I used to know and-"

"Then make a wish!" Kyubey said.

"But you didn't have to cut me off." Madoka blabbered before wiping her tears. "And ohkay, in order to save my only true best best best best friend in the world I will make a wish. I want to save Sayaka from despair she would become happy."

"Yeehaaah" Kyubey chuckled.

Madoka then transform into a Magical girl.

"NUUUUUUUUUU..." Homura screamed. It was too late.

Now, Madoka is a magical girl. Sayaka didn't die, neither did Kyoko. Homura cried and wanted to restart the time again but Madoka hugged her and they live happily ever after.

* * *

Scene 3: Kyubey didn't ask Madoka to be a magical girl

"Energy is often lost in our world and the energy formed by the emotions of magical girls restocks that energy. That's why if the magical girl is more powerful, the more energy would be supplied to our universe." Kyubey sashayed towards the balcony of a girl that it had laid its two eyes on. The girl named Madoka had been giving off the largest amount of spiritual energy in town and Kyubey decided to strike.

It sighed as it remember the time when its master gave it a cat treat.

_"Whoever collect the most amount of spiritual energy before the timeline, I will reward you with 5000 pound of cat treats."_

Kyubey sighed heavenly.

It hopped down from the roof and peeked through the cracks in the window, stilling finally on a slice of light shining through the window. Kyubey moved closer and was about to made its entrance when it widened its eyes by what it had witnessed.

"Oh baby, I love you like a love song. As long as you love me, I'll be a good discipline and you'll be my senpai." Madoka bit her lips as she ran her finger down the poster of Justin Bieber. "We can be together forever baby~"

"Madoka? Dinner's ready." A faint shout could be heard from outside of the door.

"Cuming!" Madoka yelled back as she bounced off her bed. She pressed a switch beside her pillow and the entire wall flipped and turned into an educational poster of how to count to ten.

Kyubey shook her head as it hopped back onto the roof and departed away. "I got a slight feeling what that girl is going to wish for and I don't want a second Justin Bieber on this planet, neither do I want a Justin Bieber in Japan. Next target."

And so Madoka and Homura spent their entire day during the walpurgis night in the shelter and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Scene 4: It was never Madoka.

"Hello- I-I am Akemi H-Homura des."

"Let's welcome her here. Make her feel welcome." The teacher said as she wrote the name on the board. "She is just released from the hospital so take good care of her."

A while later

"You have nice and pretty hair, what conditioner did you use?"

"Uhhh..."

"What sports do you like to play?"

"Erm..."

"Excuse me niggers, I'm here to take Homura to the infirmary, if you please."

Homura looked up, to see the blue-haired girl standing infront of her. See grinned and Homura sheepishly smiled back in return. They then proceed out of the classroom and towards the nurse's office

"I'm Miki Sayaka, the class nurse. Anyway, your name is Akemi Homura right?"

"Yes, Miki-san."

"What a cool name! I like you. Let's be friends nigga." Sayaka give a thumbs up.

"Yes ni-nigga." Homura replied as she inwardly thought. _I'm going to have fun in school with Sayaka, yay_

* * *

A/n:

Should I continue this crap


End file.
